bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Eternal Burn
'' Blanca NuVera stood speechless before the flames of Keiji's Shikai. Keiji stood there eyes closed and motionless as the flames danced around them.'' "You're cornered Espada, you have nowhere to run" said Keiji calmly but sadisticly. Blanca just stood there. "It's no fun if the prey just stands there making no attempt to wriggle it's way free. Perhaps I should heighten your concern..." said Keiji. Keiji waved his arm and a torent of fire came rushing towards Blanca Nuvera, he tried using his laser attack but the wave of fire was too much and he was overwhelmed. The fire covered the Espada and he screamed in agony, "Curse you shinigami! Curse you to Hell! Curse you to Hell!!!" Keiji just stared at the Espada as he screamed in pain. "Who knew a rat would squeal so much" said Keiji as he held out his fist only to clench it tightly. The fire that surrounded Blanca slowly began to close in on the Espada. "This is my Hell's Sphere technique in just a matter of seconds this ball of fire will crush you ending your pitiful existence" explained Keiji. "I'm not done, not by a long shot shinigami! I refuse to die by the likes of you" yelled Blanca from within the sphere. "Disparar Ciclope" he yelled, he relased his sword causing the flames that were about to crush him to disperse. Despite what happened Keiji stood there calm as could be, "So this is what I was waiting for?". Blanca had transformed into a odly colored creature with a mask and an one eye. "What stands before you is my zanpakuto Ciclope, this will be the last thing you lay eyes on" said Blanca defiantly. Without given Keiji even a moment to think Blanca fired a massive energy laser at Keiji causing a huge explosion in the sky. Down below Ren looked up amazed at the fight. "Captain you really do like playing around" said Ren in hsi usual child voice. The flames that prieviously surrounded the two warriors were slowly fading and dust covered where Keiji had been standing. "Guess I overdid it a little" chulckeled Blanca. "You really think you're stong don't you? Rats can't be that blind to the truth can they" called Keiji's voice from behind Blanca. Blanca turned to face the sight of Keiji shirtless gripping his sword in his bloody hand, the blade burned a blue blaze. "Burning Halo" he uttered in a low voice. Keiji flung his sword as it flew towards Blanca it began to rotate at high speed and Blanca tried using his laser to take it out but the rotation of the blade deflected it. "What the Hell?! How the" but Blanca's statement had been cut short as his right arm had just been slashed off from Keiji's attack. "You son a bitch!" yelled Blanca. Keiji laughed at the sight of Blanca losing his arm, "You're pathetic Espada no wonder you are low rank". Keiji called back his zanpakuto, "Kamui is not to be taken lightly, remeber that as you burn in Hell you rat." Back | ForwardCategory:Second Coming of Aizen Arc Category:Chapters